The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a system and method to monitor drug infusion to a patient and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system and method to monitor the status of a portable battery operated infuser through monitoring a power input and/or control of a drive mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,558 discloses a device for delivering fluid to a patient including an exit port assembly adapted to connect to a transcutaneous patient access tool, a flow path extending from the exit port assembly, and a flow condition sensor assembly. The sensor assembly includes a resilient diaphragm having a first surface positioned against the flow path, a chamber wall defining a sensor chamber adjacent a second surface of the diaphragm, and at least one sensor arranged to provide a threshold signal when the second surface of the diaphragm expands into the chamber in response to at least one predetermined fluid flow condition occurring in the flow path. The sensor includes a first electrode secured on the diaphragm, a second electrode positioned in a fixed location with respect to the first electrode, and an impedance meter connected between the electrodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,828,528 discloses an occlusion sensor system for an infusion pump system that communicates with control circuitry to detect the presence of an occlusion. In some embodiments, the occlusion sensor system includes first components that are located within a disposable and non-reusable pump device, and second components that are located within a reusable controller device, the second components being in operable communication with the first components to determine whether a fluid is flowing from the pump device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,982 discloses a rotation information detection device detecting rotation information of a DC motor based on a surge component waveform superimposed on a voltage waveform between the terminals of the DC motor or a current waveform of the DC motor. A circuit is provided which supplies a current of a current value Ipwm 45% during motor forward rotation or Ipwm 55% during reverse motor rotation to the motor over the period from when the motor starts braking operation to when it stops.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,692,399 discloses a method of controlling a DC motor is presented. In a determining action, a thermal power dissipation is determined from a motor input and a motor velocity. In another determining action, a motor temperature is determined based on a thermal model using the thermal power dissipation. In an adjusting action, a usage of the motor is adjusted, taking the motor temperature into account.
International Patent Application No. PCT/US12/66036 discloses a system that may regulate voltage supplied from a power source to an integrated circuit and/or an inertial device. A minimal voltage may be maintained in the integrated circuit by temporarily cutting off current to the inertial device to supply surges of voltage to the controller. Optionally voltage may be smoothed between said surges for example by adding capacitance and/or a current restrictor.